jungle_book_shonen_mowgli_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bile Baloo, Chapter six
Chapter six of Bile Baloo. Plot In the farm, Alex and the animals have broken in and were now freeing the captive bears and rounding up the humans. "Baloo" Alex cries having found Baloo, "Alex" Baloo responds and Alex busts open the cage and removes the catheter and vest from Baloo, then hug briefly before Alex went to free the next bear, which was Carth who growls, "we be of one blood ye and I" Alex assured, "what the, how are you talking in my language?" Carth gasps, "see Carth? told you Mowgli's no myth" Baloo brags, "not to mention I'm his son Alexander, who he taught to speak animal" Alex adds, "that's impossible!" Carth exclaims feeling like he's going crazy, "does bile harvesting also drive bears insane?" Lala asks Bagheera, "not really, unless you count committing suicide" Bagheera answers, while Alex frees Carth, the Asiatic black bear was less than grateful and outright bursts out of the cage knocking Alex on the floor, then towers over him with a malicious demeanor, "what are you doing?" Maki screams, "ridding us of this abomination you call a friend" Carth states pointing at Alex, "great another human-racist" Kichi complains, "he's on our side" Akru defends, "you think rescuing is bad?" Sura accuses, "please, I'm surprised he hasn't turn any of you into wall-decorations by now, 'cause I'm sure that's the first thing he'll do once this is over" Carth retorts, "he's clearly extremely disoriented" Kaa suspects, "well well well, look what we have here?" Ganshum voiced as he Riswan and The Man-Eater Gang arrive, "another jungle-boy, looks like Mowgli and Jumeirah really are hitched" he adds, "that's what I said" Riswan says, "so you two are the evil humans dad told me about" Alex identifies but noticed the man-eaters, "but I don't recall them" he adds, "I don't remember Ganshum having pets" Hathi notes, "that's because we're not, we're the man-eater gang, I am Wangari" Wangari introduces, "more man-eaters?" Rusty gasps, "did Baloo ever tell you about me, Daghishat, his cousin?" Daghishat asks shocking the squad, "cousin!?" they all say to Baloo, "I'm afraid it's true: gang, meet my demonic cousin Daghishat" Baloo admits, "ouch" Marigold comments, "and I'm Henith, Shere Khan's cousin" Henith introduces shocking the squad yet again, "you gotta be kidding me" Chil stutters, "well I could use your help right now" Carth says, "uh oh" Vermillion whispers, "don't do it Carth, revenge isn't the way to go" Baloo pleads, "if you were stuck in this nightmare you would understand, maybe even help" Carth retorts, "no he wouldn't" said a new voice and facing it reveals Rebecca (the one who spoke) with Mowgli Molly and Kit riding her, complete with the rescued bile bears, "I thought you finished him" Ganshum berates the man-eaters, "now can we eat him?" Ajit begs, "eh might as well" Kalayavan shrugs and moves in, only for Virgil to get in the way, "I don't think so" he warns, "is that a dinosaur?" Riswan wonders, "I thought they were all dead" Ganshum comments, "wow Mowgli you sure have some cool friends" Molly remarks making Mowgli blush, "dad" Alex says running over and hugging Mowgli, catching him by surprise, "Alex?!" he gasps, "I was worried" Alex explains, "two wolf-boys, ain't that a sight" Nagini compliments, "whatever, doesn't mean they aren't evil" Carth scoffs, "that's a lie" Sandah counters, "what do you know mutt?" Carth growls, "more than you think" Sandah retorts, "yeah right, you weren't the one locked up in a cage too small to move in, have a tube thrust into you harshly and milked like a cow, it's nothing but torture" Carth roars, "you don't think I can understand? I used to be a racist myself" Sandah reveals, "my sister was killed by one human, but just because some humans are evil doesn't mean the entire species is" he adds, still Carth didn't seem convinced, "oh really, I'm surprised you didn't team up with Shere Khan and help him kill Mowgli" Henith notes, "yeah you ought to join us as well" Wangari adds, "to be honest the thought of working with Shere Khan did cross my mind" Sandah admits making his friends gasp, "but he was just a murderer, no different than poachers, and you're all clearly that too" he objects, "then we have nothing to say to each other" Carth dismisses and walks to the man-eaters, "welcome Carth" Daghishat greets when suddenly a gunshot rang out and hits Virgil, but only bounces off his scutes, everyone turned to see Ganshum was holding a gun, but was baffled that Virgil wasn't harmed at all, "is that the best you can do? my armor doesn't just deter predators, it's bulletproof" he taunts even though he knew Ganshum wouldn't actually hear those words unless Mowgli or Alex translated, however it was enough to elicit Carth into attacking Ganshum, catching all by surprise, now it was full-blown war, Sandah had pounced on Carth to stop him and he was knocked away by Virgil's tail. Mowgli got off Rebecca. "Alex, you and the animals get these bears outa here" he orders, "and leave you alone?!" Alex objects, "no way" Kit refutes and pretty much just about all of Mowgli's friends refuse, "I'll do it" Rebecca chooses, mainly so her daughter doesn't get involved in this mess, "alright do it, but Alex they'll need a translator" Mowgli concedes, "can't argue with that" Alex admits and puts his katars away, which Mowgli noticed, "by the way you'll have to tell me where you found those daggers" Mowgli adds, "sure thing" Alex vows and with the bears left, except for Kit, "why aren't you going?" Kichi asks, "I wanna help" Kit begs when Ajit attacks, "well for starters you can see if there are any bears we miss" Mowgli advises and Kit relents, "I'll go with Alex, surely this place will be hard to find for human-authorities" Chil offers, "alright then, go" Lala approves and Chil left. Alex and the bears come to a door and after Alex was able to pick the locks with a katarr, they barge out and head for the nearest town. "This way everybody, if we find my village, they'll know what to do" Alex instructs, "lead the way then" Rebecca says and has Alex ride her while both lead the bears into the jungle, "hang on dad, we'll be back with help" Alex prays. Stay tuned for Bile Baloo, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanfiction